


Let Me Indulge

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone's first name is Aban, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Service Top, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Robotnik is a Power bottom and Sevice Top Agent stone is happy to indulge in his desires whenever need be.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Let Me Indulge

It was hot, uncomfortably so. The room itself felt like it was burning from the heat that radiated off of the two figures inside.

Agent Stone lay supine, pinned to the bed while Robotnik, straddled his cock, and lazily rode him at his own discretion.

These times together had little preamble and no planning whatsoever. When the feeling struck Robotnik he would act. Maybe it would creep up on him over the day, or simply slam into him like a freight train, regardless of how it came to be there as the lustful need consumed his body, he would wordlessly signal for Stone to accompany him to the bedroom.

It was small and simple, but they didnt need anything more. 

They would make it to the bed quickly, the only foreplay came in the form of Robotnik prepping himself, though even that was done hastily given his preference for a slight burning pain when it came to a good fuck.

Then as Robotnik climbed onto the bed, he would take hold of the Agent's already hard membrane and slowly set himself on it, letting each centimeter enter him, as he panted out. Already his hair was growing damp from sweat, and very soon it would stick to his forehead from exertion.

Stone had placed his hands on the Doctor's hips, but they served no function. Robotnik was in total control of the situation, so at most they could only serve to steady the younger man's nerves.

Faster than Stone would have liked Robotnik was resting in his lap and he couldn't hold in the breath moan of, "Ivo."

It felt so wrong, like a taboo in it's own right, but here, within this single room, Stone could say the Doctors first name whenever he felt like it. So long as it remained isolated to this room, Robotnik allowed it, and though he would never say it, he adored way it sounded on the other mans lips.

He leaned down onto Stone's body. Resting both hands on those muscular pecs as he brought their mothers together.

It was their singular fight for dominance. Tongues and teeth connecting, desperate to thoroughly taste the other, before they were forced to pull back for air.

There was rarely a winner, becuase they rarely made it far enough for one of them to decimate be the other. Normally Robotnik, would lost himself in the slight grinding movemnts he made dont onto Stone's cock, and that was exactly what happened this time as well.

He leaned back, allowing them both to pant out their breaths while his slim form still loomed over the other man. He would barely pull off hisnlef up, maybe an inch at most before slamming himself back down again. Jsut a little to allow things to draw themselves out, escalating higher and higher. 

The tempo of short thrusts didnt falter until he helt a hand squeeze his weeping erection. He was surprised to find his own gloved hand pleasuring himself. Stone still had both of his squeezing into his hips, on the right side of pain, jsut light enough so prevent an bruised from forming, even if the doctor wouldn't mind if he left a few marks.

He had shoved the hand not supporting his weight into Aban's mouth. The leather material was quickly coated in saliva by his tongue. It was desperate for something to occupy it.

The gloves were really the only piece that was made specifically for stone's pleasure. His entire body was used to bring Robotnik pleasure, but he was kind enough to stuff his mouth with his fingers. Those same gloves that would point at the doctor dolled out orders, were not being laved with attention, as stone brief chased his own joyous relief.

Slender fingers attempted to gag him, but even Robotnik had issues multitasking in such strenuous circumstances. Not that stone was much better.

Ivo was unrelentingly tight given his minimal prep, and the scent of the expensive leather filled his mind with white noise. He had resigned to let himself be used, and he loved every second of it.

Even as the doctor made himself so vulnerable he still maintained a tight grip of control around him. The room, the circumstances, even the man he was with were all preselected specifically to pleasure him. The only variable out of his control was when these feelings of need would come upon them. Sometimes it would be months between incidents and sometimes it would happen for times a week, but the moments never lost their luster.

He wasted as that pale body grew damp, exertion bringing water to his skin a she tried to cool off. The doctor glistened, and cried out occasionally, his hand cock bobbing in the air between them, neglected and straining for a touch.

"Aban, p-please, Aban. Touch me. Please." It was all so desperate, and unlike him. The way Ivo acted inside and out if this room were polar opposites, and Stone was in love with it. This side of the Doctor was his own little secret to keep hidden away from the rest of the world, his treasure to cherish and praise.

In response to the doctor's begging, Stone removed his hand from the man's hip and he started to stroke the hand membrane. It looked almost painful for a moments, but feelings of pain could make pleasure all the more acute.

"Aban, Aban!" It was all he could say, the only thought he was capable of forming in that moment, and Stone moaned back between the fingers still occupying his mouth.

They both flet the quaking of need, as their orgasms approached. Stone was the first to break, lost in the tight heat of his boss. As it all came crashing down for him, his body went tight, and the hand around Robotnik's cock came to an iron grip, crusing him and forcing him over the edge as well.

Robotnik's moans bounced off the metal walls, and he eyed in wonder as his seed pained over the smoothz dark skin of Aban's torso. He wanted to memorize it, never forgetting where the droplets fell. 

He msuted up only enough strength to pull himself off of Stone's softening cock, and plop down next to him on the mattress. The slide of cum out of his body, was.abrely noted between the waves of exhaustion. 

They would rest for a moments, they they could get cleaned, and come right back here to relax for the rest of the night. Their time of indulgence could last until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
